Remembrances of His Past
by EvilPinkFuzzleofDoom
Summary: Sanosuke is caught thinking about his beloved taichou, Sozou Sagara, and confusion and anger motivate him to find his killer. Will he find him, or will Sanosuke be led down a path of self-destruction? Features some of the cooler RK characters.
1. Haunting Memories

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin . I can barely grasp the meaning of Algebra, therefore do not sue.

A/N: This is my first fanfic to be published on this website...so reviews are loved This is a basic fanfic, Sano is the main character, with most of the RK cast as secondary characters, but nonetheless very important! Sano can't do this alone! Well, here goes nothing!

Summary: Sanosuke is caught thinking about his beloved captain, Sozou Sagara and confusion and anger motivate him to find his killer. Will he find him or will Sanosuke be led down a path of self-destruction? Mostly good old comedy, some romantic comedy.

Chapter 1: Haunting Memories

Sanosuke Sagara was sitting outside of the Kamiya Dojo. He absent-mindedly thumb wrestled against himself. Megumi walked up to him.  
  
"Hey rooster-head, why so dull?"  
  
"Oh, Fox. Hi. I don't know, just bored I guess."  
  
"Shouldn't you be out gambling? Or drinking? Or eating?"  
  
"Not now."  
  
Megumi sat down next to him.  
  
"What's wrong with you rooster-head, you're starting to sound like Aoshi Shinomori!"  
  
"Nothings wrong. I'm just thinking."  
  
"Since when do you think about _anything_ ?"  
  
Silence. Sanosuke shrugged and continued his game of thumb wrestle. (I wonder who was winning?)  
  
"No, really rooster-head, what's wrong?"  
  
"I was just paying remembrances to Sozou."  
  
"Oh. You ok...Sano?"  
  
"Fine...I guess."  
  
"Well...if you need me...which I'm sure you won't...you know where I am."  
  
With that, she walked off to the clinic. Sano begun to think out loud.  
  
"Who killed Sozou anyway? If he hadn't thrown me down that river, I would've died. But who killed Sozou?! Why was it he that had to die? Why...if I ever get my hands on the creeps that killed him I'll..."  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a cold voice.  
  
"You'll what?"  
  
Aoshi Shinomori, former leader of the Oniwabanshu, stood before Sano. Sano looked up into Aoshi's eyes, but Aoshi stared him down. Sano was forced to blink.  
  
"I'll kill 'em that's what."  
  
Aoshi scoffed.  
  
"I'd like to see you try. I thought Megumi would've taught you some things by now. Apparently, even for _her _your skull is too thick."  
  
For the first time, Sano did not move. He did not blink. He just stared out in to open space.  
  
"Little boy missing his father? I'm just surprised it didn't happen sooner."  
  
"You know, you're really starting to sound like Shishio..."  
  
"Your point being?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Nothing in particular."  
  
Cold silence. Surprisingly, Aoshi broke it.  
  
"Anyway, there's nothing you can do about it now. Sozou is long dead. You should be honored that a man of his ranking gave up his life to save the life of a scum bag."  
  
"What do you know about rankings? Anyone of the Sekihou Tai, including myself, would have readily gave up our lives to save the others!"  
  
Sano's eyes were on fire. If he were Kenshin, surely his eyes would have been amber by now...  
  
"Sanosuke, you lose your temper too quickly. Compose yourself. I know you would have given up your life for the others of the Sekihou Tai. But it didn't turn out that way did it? They gave up their lives for you. If you die trying to find out who killed them, their effort to save you would be in vain, don't you think?"  
  
"Then I won't die."  
  
Looking for something to do, Sano couldn't think of anything so just stuck his tongue out at Aoshi.  
  
"Still a little boy I see. Go figure. Can't put aside the past now can we? Too bad Sanosuke. I would've hoped better from you."  
  
"I don't do what others tell me, I follow my heart."  
  
"Ha! You know nothing of matters of the heart." Aoshi coldly remarked.  
  
"And neither do you."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I know what it feels like to be hurt. I know what its like to sacrifice. I declined the place in the government for the Oniwabanshu. I gave up a career and future for them. You should feel lucky anyone gave up their life for you."  
  
"Yeah, but why Sozou? He didn't do anything wrong..."  
  
"Satan chose him as his next victim. There's nothing you can do about it now. You can't fight fate, or destiny."  
  
Sano simply nodded. Aoshi had this strange way of getting to him. Or was it just Sano was too easy to get to? Whatever the reason, Sano chucked a pebble at the air. Aoshi's words were still echoing endlessly.  
  
Aoshi stared at Sano.  
  
"I'll leave you to your thoughts, that is, if someone like you could ever have any _decent _ones."  
  
With that, he walked out, leaving a trail of dust behind him to fog Sano's vision momentarily. His hands balled up into fists. He grabbed a stone and squeezed it so tightly it turned into dust in his hands.  
  
"I will find the murderers of the only man who ever gave a damn about me. Even if I die trying."  
  
He walked out, the symbol 'Aku' or evil, shining on his back more wickedly than ever before.

END OF PART 1.

A/N: Ok, short Chapter...but I thought this was a good place to stop. I have the next Chapter all ready. I had like...10 pages on Microsoft Word for the first part, but decided to split it up to avoid confusion =P REVIEWS ARE LOVED!!! Oh and, if you want to IM me (AIM), my sn is doglvr793. Neopets username is doglvr883. Or you could go to my xanga (unresolvedobscurities) Anyhow, until the next part is up and I get some reviews, bye fellow RK obsessers!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Friends Always Tag Along

Disclaimer: For the second time, I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin. But Sano is mine . ' glomps him. Aha! Ha ha! Ha! Ph34a m3. ;

A/N: Next part...more funneh than serious. Comedy is all I can write. :P

Chapter 2: Friends Always Tag Along

The next morning, Sanosuke walked over to the Kamiya Dojo and knocked on the door. A still yawning Kenshin opened the door.  
  
"Sano?" Yawn.  
  
"Hi Kenshin. Listen, I want you to tell everyone I'm leaving."  
  
"Leaving? Leaving where?"  
  
"To find the man who killed Sozou."  
  
"Sano, we've been over this. There's no point in..."  
  
Sano grabbed Kenshin by the collar of his shirt and literally picked him up.  
  
"There is a point in everything. Whether you see it or not is your problem, not mine."  
  
He let Kenshin go, dropping him from about a foot above the ground.  
  
"Sano this is ridiculous! There's nothing you can do about Sozou but stay ALIVE. He wanted you to live on, and that's why he died. He wanted to see you ALIVE. DO YOU HEAR ME SANO, ALIVE!!! ALIVE I SAY SANO, ALIVE!!! SANO! SANO?! DO YOU HEAR ME ROOSTER-HEAD ALIVE!!! A-L-I-V-E ALIVE!!! DO YOU WANT A DICTIONARY? ALIVE MEANING STILL ON THIS EARTH! AS IN HERE ON EARTH WHERE WE ARE ALL FREE AND SANO LISTEN TO ME SANO...SANO COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
  
It was of no use. Sano had already blocked everything out of his ears and begun to walk off. Kenshin was fully awake now and ran up to block Sano, sakabatou to Sano's throat.  
  
"YOU. WILL. NOT. GO. ALONE SANOSUKE SAGARA. I AM COMING IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"  
  
"It will be."  
  
With that, Kenshin received a completely unexpected blow to the stomach, courtesy of Sano. Sano walked off, only to be stopped by a large figure.  
  
"Going somewhere Sanosuke?"  
  
Aoshi (again!) stood blocking his way.  
  
"Move Shinomori."  
  
"No. Make me."  
  
Sano tried to push him out of the way, but Aoshi didn't budge.  
  
"Aoshi, why are you blocking me?"  
  
"Because you're so stupid that's why. Look at me Sano. LOOK. AT. ME."  
  
Sano angrily lifted his head. His brown eyes met the ice blue ones of Aoshi's.  
  
"Steps in the decision making process. Is this WORTH it? Is this WORTH so much effort? SOZOU SAGARA IS DEAD. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, DEAD! WHAT IS THE POINT OF GOING AFTER THE MEN WHO KILLED HIM? You killed him anyway. If it hadn't been for you, Sozou might just still be alive."  
  
"OH SHUT UP SHINOMORI, WHAT DO YOU CARE!"  
  
Aoshi still did not move.  
  
"You may have managed to block Kenshin's path, but I'm saying one thing. I'm coming."  
  
"FINE. FINE FINE FINE FINE COME WITH ME! FINE!"  
  
Aoshi stepped aside and Sano walked off in a huff, muttering curses under his breath. Minutes later, Kenshin was slowly regaining consciousness.  
  
"Sessha...was punched by someone...oro?!"  
  
"Sanosuke punched you out in an effort to leave you behind and he went that-a-way."  
  
Aoshi pointed to where Sano had gone.  
  
"Hai, thank you Aoshi."  
  
Kenshin ran off to find his good, yet somewhat twisted in the mind, demented, friend. He finally found Sano practicing his Futae no Kiwami on some trees, violently slashing the trees as if they were the murderers of Sozou. Before Sano could launch the attack again, Kenshin held him back.  
  
"Sano, come on, listen to REASON for once. And stop killing the trees." .  
  
"I'm not listening to you anymore. Tag along with Shinomori and me for all I care, but you can't hold me back anymore. I will taste the blood of those who killed the only guy who ever gave a damn about my life."  
  
"I GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR LIFE SANO JESUS CHRIST!!! WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN? I'M SURE SHINOMORI GIVES A DAMN ABOUT YOUR LIFE...SOMEWHAT...NOT REALLY....THAT'S NOT MY POINT! A lot of people care about you Sano! Just look at Megumi, she's giving you all the signs a woman can give to show you how much she cares but you won't open your eyes to see what she's doing!" Kenshin knocked his knuckles against Sano's head.  
  
"ANYONE IN THERE?! OR IS IT JUST DUST PILING UP?"  
  
Sano couldn't help but chuckle slightly. Kenshin had the weirdest humor of anyone he had ever seen (aside from Aoshi's dry humor, which Sano was not accustomed to just yet).  
  
"Go ahead, come along. So you give a damn about my life. But Sozou was one of the first to actually make an impact on my life..."  
  
His voice softened dramatically.  
  
"I looked up to Sozou, not only as a friend, or an idol, but as a father. He showed me how to survive. He taught me the rule of nature. As Shishio would put it...in this world, if you're strong you live, and if you're weak, you die. Back then when I was growing up, I had no one to protect me but Sozou. After Sozou was murdered, I found out just how cruel this god damn world could be."  
  
Aoshi crept up behind Sano and Kenshin unnoticed. Sano continued.  
  
"He taught me everything I know."  
  
"Which couldn't have been much," Aoshi added promptly.  
  
"Why don't you ever just shut up and stay out of my conversations?"  
  
"Hey, c'mon its not like I get to butt in to conversations every day. Misao's are as dull as...well,. REALLY DULL. Girl talk, 24/7. And its not like I get to see people with semi-interesting conversations every day. I just call 'em as I see 'em."  
  
Sano crossed his arms over his chest and Kenshin rolled his eyes in exasperation.  
  
"Are you two ever going to get along?"  
  
They both responded simultaneously, "NO."  
  
"Oi...I believe this is going to be a long journey, that I do."

A/N: Okies, a bit longer. ; This will be a long story, that it will. x Anyway, PLEASE review...for if you don't, this whole thing was a waste of time, that it was xx' Hope you liked it, and feel free to IM me or comment on my Xanga . ' Bye for now! Until the next part :o

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Libraries and Old Ladies are Evil

A/N: Back! That didn't take long x.o' Next part is pure comedy, nothing else. A bit of strong language, but its mostly stopped before the actual word comes out. Hope you like it. PLEASE r&r. I only have 1 review so far!!! whine pout puppy eyes Will hand cookies to anyone who reviews...as long as its not a flame! x.x' Oh, a bit of OOCness. You've been warned! =D

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin dammit! I don't own ANYTHING in this fanfic...well, I do own a library card But that's about it. Happy?

Chapter 3: Libraries and Old Ladies are Evil! They continued walking to nowhere in particular. Kenshin was in the middle, as to prevent Sano from trying to knock Aoshi's head off.  
  
"Maybe we should go to the library?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"No, Sano will die there." Aoshi retorted.  
  
"Will not! In fact, lets go!"  
  
Sano stuffed his hands in to his pockets. He, in fact, probably would die of boredom there. But he wasn't going to let anyone else know that! They all walked in to the library, Sano leading the way. He then stopped.  
  
"Um guys...where do we go now?"  
  
Aoshi rolled his eyes in exasperation.  
  
"This way shell-for-a-brain." Aoshi now led the way and Sano grunted heavily, and then sighed. Kenshin merely rolled his eyes and walked on.  
  
"Hm...Kenshin where do you think we should look? Under Sekihou Tai or Sozou..." Aoshi asked.  
  
"Sekihou Tai, for sure. Or maybe a Japanese history book? Aoshi, look for Sekihou Tai, Sano and I will each look for Japanese History books."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Come if you find anything. Or if rooster head is too much for you."  
  
Sano sighed, looked to the roof as if begging for Kami-sama's mercy, and followed Kenshin out. Aoshi flipped through the books looking for Sekihou Tai.  
  
"Hm...Sarah....Sally....Sanosuke?! What kind of freak would publish a book about ROOSTER-HEAD?!" He frantically flipped the pages of the book. "OH. A different Sano. Stupid me." He shuddered. "Thinking someone would be stupid enough to write about Sano. Unless he wrote an autobiography? But heck, anything by rooster head would never get published. Unless Misao was the publisher? But then...how the heck would Misao become a publisher?! Unless Hiko hired her..."  
  
Aoshi shuddered more. "My imagination is wild."  
  
Kenshin looked through various books as Sano watched him dumbfounded. "Sano...I thought you were going to help me!"  
  
"What am I supposed to do?"  
  
Kenshin grabbed a bunch of books on Japanese History, and shoved them in to Sano's hands.  
  
"Look for anything on the Sekihou Tai!!!"  
  
Sano stared at the books.  
  
"So...this is a book?"  
  
"YES SANO, NOW READ!!!!"  
  
Sano flipped through the pages slowly.  
  
"GO TO THE INDEX OR TABLE OF CONTENTS."  
  
"Whats that?"  
  
Kenshin rolled his eyes in exasperation.  
  
"I only wonder how Megumi-dono can put up with you."  
  
Kenshin grabbed one of the books and flipped to the table of contents.  
  
"Look for Sekihou Tai."  
  
Sano nodded and started looking. His eyes scanned the page intently.  
  
"Kenshin, it doesn't have anything on them."  
  
"Then grab another book."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Both Sano and Kenshin grabbed more books and flipped through until...  
  
"SANO, KENSHIN, COME QUICK!" It was Aoshi. The old librarian whacked him on the head lightly with her cane.  
  
"Quiet!"  
  
Aoshi nodded "Yes ma'am."  
  
Kenshin and Sano rushed to Aoshi. "OK guys, I found a brief thing on Sozou." Aoshi pointed to a page in the book.  
  
"Sozou Sagara was the leader of the Sekihou Tai, a fake army. They were all liars, claiming the government was to lower rice taxes. When the government found out of this spreading of rumors and lies, they killed the Sekihou Tai, including its leader, Sozou Sagara. There were 2 survivors. One is known as Sanosuke Sagara (no relation to Sozou). At the time he was a mere boy. Current age unknown."  
  
"Hey look Sano, your name is in a book." Kenshin replied cheerily.  
  
"Liars?! TRAITORS?! WHY I'LL GET THOSE MOTHER FU..."  
  
The old librarian whacked him on the head with her cane.  
  
"Watch your language young man!"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
When the lady turned away, Sano stuck his middle finger at the old lady. This time Kenshin whacked him on the head.  
  
"Sano honestly!"  
  
Aoshi smirked. "I really thought you were going to let yourself be bossed around by that old lady. Good work Sanosuke."  
  
Sano grinned.  
  
"Didn't I see YOU in the same position while me and Kenshin were looking through books? Didn't you yes ma'am her too?"  
  
Aoshi blushed slightly. "Well...I..."  
  
"Didn't you?"  
  
"Oh come on Sano, let it go. Leave the poor man alone." Kenshin sighed.  
  
"Hey I'm not the victim! I'm no weakling!" Sano retorted.  
  
"Both of you COOL IT."  
  
They both murmured a, "Yes sir."  
  
All 3 continued to flip through books until Sano abruptly broke the silence.  
  
"This is useless, there's nothing in here on that mother fuc..."  
  
The old lady whacked him yet again with her cane, this time harder.  
  
"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE YOUNG MAN!"  
  
"Hey, your not the boss of me!"  
  
She turned to Aoshi. "You seem like a respectable man. Please show your friend some manners."  
  
Aoshi stared dumbfounded at the old lady, while Sano stared dumbfounded at Aoshi.  
"You don't understand ma'am..." Sano started.  
  
"I've heard enough from you for one day young man! Either you watch your grammar or my cane and your head will have some serious discussing to do!"  
  
With that she stormed off to the opposite side of the library. Aoshi broke into laughter.  
  
"Yeah, YOUNG MAN, see I'm a respectable man and I have to teach you some manners!"  
  
Kenshin rolled his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Aoshi is right Sano...you should learn some manners from him."  
  
"Yeesh, now even my best friend is turning on me!" He had a hint of anger in his voice, but it was easy to tell he was joking. Kenshin's eyes turned a hint of amber.  
  
"Sanosuke Sagara, trust nobody."  
  
Then his eyes turned to the normal purple and all was well. Sanosuke looked at Kenshin as if he were a 3-headed lion.  
  
"Um...ok? Anyway...I think we're pretty much wasting our time here. I don't think anyone knows who killed Sozou. But I will find out!"  
  
His arm shot out above his head as if reaching for the ceiling.  
  
"I will find him! Let us all reach for the stars! Come with me, reach for the stars!"  
  
Aoshi interrupted Sano abruptly.  
  
"Too bad the ceilings in the way rooster head."  
"Cold heart."  
  
"Rooster head."  
  
"Hard headed."  
  
"Unimaginative."  
  
"Rooster head"  
  
"Baka Aoshi"  
  
"Rooster head"  
  
Kenshin interrupted their little quarrel.  
  
"YOUR BOTH ROOSTER HEADS AND HARD HEADED AND UNIMAGINATIVE!!!!"  
  
The old lady seemed to pop out of nowhere. "And while you're at it, teach this young man..." She pointed to Kenshin, "How to keep his mouth shut."  
  
Aoshi grinned.  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
"Well...anyway," Sano started.  
  
"...anyway..." Kenshin continued.  
  
"There's nothing here. Lets head out." Aoshi finished. They all nodded and walked out of the library (much to the old lady's relief!). 

A/N: Well, that's the end of Part 3. Old ladies ARE evil...ne? ; Please review!!!


	4. Fox Are Evil Creatures

DISCLAIMER: Now for the fourth time, do you really think I own Rurouni Kenshin? If I did, the show would have its own network...own SATELLITE PROGRAMMING. It would show every day, almost every hour of the day. Yu Yu Hakusho would show twice a day, back to back. O.o' The rest of the day would be devoted to the best show in the world, Rurouni Kenshin. So no, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

A/N: Fourth Chapter! Hurray! Leave comments! Comments are loved! Megumi comes into this one :D Fun fun! Evil kitsune =P I associate her with myself so much! And I steal rooster-head's heart...not bad, eh? =)

Chapter 4: Fox Are Evil Creatures.

"Well...what now?" Sano asked.  
  
"You're the one that led us on this wild goose chase, you should know." Aoshi retorted.  
  
"I led you?! You're the ones that tagged along! I was going to go on my own, but noooo you guys didn't believe I could defend myself and tagged along!"  
  
"You wanna take this outside?!" Aoshi practically yelled.  
  
"WE ARE OUTSIDE!!!"  
  
"BRING IT!"  
  
Kenshin calmly stood in the middle of the two just as they were about to lunge at each other, and put both hands on either side, holding them back.  
  
"Please gentlemen. Compose yourselves. Yes Sano we chose to accompany you, but because we wanted to make sure you were alright, that we did."  
  
"Heck, I could care less if Sano makes it alive, I just wanna fight with someone." Aoshi snickered.  
  
Sano snorted in disgust and Aoshi wrinkled his nose. Kenshin rolled his eyes.  
  
"You two remind me of Kaoru-dono and Yahiko back home."  
  
"I'm Yahiko!" Sano exclaimed.  
  
"Nuh-uh, you're the raccoon girl!"  
  
"AM NOT!"  
  
"ARE TOO!"  
  
"AM NOT!"  
  
"ARE TOO!"  
  
Kenshin, his patience quickly running out, kicked them both.  
  
"NO ONE IS RACCOON...I MEAN KAORU!!! NO ONE IS YAHIKO! JUST CALM YOURSELVES OK!?!?! KAMI-SAMA, CAN YOU TWO EVER GET ALONG?!"  
  
"Who could get along with anyone like Aoshi anyway? That is, besides the weasel girl. She practically worships you."  
  
"And you should to. And she's not a weasel girl!"  
  
"Oh so you like her?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Then call her a weasel girl."  
  
"But she's not!"  
  
"Say it. Misao Makimachi is a weasel girl."  
  
"Misao Makimachi is not a weasel girl! You're a rooster head!"  
  
"AM NOT!!!"  
  
Kenshin's eyes glowed a dangerous amber.  
  
"If you two don't shut up right now, I swear I'll pull my sakabatou on you two."  
  
They both nodded and hushed immediately.  
  
"Thank you." Kenshin smiled.  
  
Aoshi and Sano mustered a weak, fake smile and picked up the pace. They soon found Megumi along the trail.  
  
"Hello Megumi-dono." Kenshin greeted.  
  
"Hey fox."  
  
"Hello Megumi."  
  
"Oh Keeenshin..." she purred. "I'm glad I found you."  
  
Aoshi squirmed and Sano twitched angrily. Kenshin tried to break away, but Megumi pulled him towards her.  
  
"Where are you going in such a rush? Surely not in to the arms of that sweaty little raccoon girl?"  
  
Kenshin stood there, then looked back at Aoshi for help. Aoshi shrugged and put his hands up as if saying "No way!" and stepped back. Kenshin looked to Sano, who was still twitching. Sano nodded and stepped towards Megumi.  
  
"Hey Fox, lay off Kenshin will ya? He's got a girl to come home to, and us guys are busy. Very busy."  
  
Megumi snorted. "I'm sure you are, but it'll only take a few minutes..." She turned to Kenshin again, but Sano stood in the middle of the two, causing Megumi to play with Sano's hair instead of Kenshin's. She immediately jolted and took her hands off Sano's hair.  
  
"Rooster-head I swear."  
  
Sano grinned, but the grin faded all too quickly. "Fox, we're busy OK? We're doing men stuff and we don't need you tagging along too."  
  
"Men stuff? As in?"  
  
"Looking for some people."  
  
"Whom?"  
  
"People OK! Just people! Damn!"  
  
"Fine, rooster-head. But, for the fun of it, I think I'll tag along. This is my day off from the clinic so I get all the time in the world to spend with cutie over there."  
  
"I sure hope you mean Aoshi or me, 'cause if its Kenshin...ain't now way, ain't no how."  
  
"Who are you to fix my affairs?"  
  
"Affair?! You two don't have an affair!"  
  
Sano looked frantically to Kenshin, who was shaking his head no violently. Aoshi twitched.  
  
"Yes, I think I will 'tag along' as you put it. Carry on, I'll make myself visible only to Kenshin."  
  
"If only you could always be like that..."  
  
Kenshin mouthed an "Oro?!" Sano found the nearest tree and banged his head against it repeatedly. 3 times...4 times...10 times...  
  
Aoshi walked up to him and lifted his head from the tree.  
  
"Let it go Sanosuke. Let it go."  
  
14 times...17...20...  
  
"Let it go Sanosuke. Let it go."  
  
23...25... Aoshi had to pry Sano's head off of the tree.  
  
"Oi Sano, I know you've got the hots for her, but geez let her breathe!"  
  
"The hots?! THE HOTS?! FOR FOX?!" Sano literally yelled, shuddered, and looked at Aoshi as if he were from a different planet.  
  
"Oh come on Sano, its pretty obvious."  
  
Sano tensed dramatically. It was true. Sano did like Megumi...a lot...  
  
"No way. Dude, you're lost."  
  
"Suit yourself...lover boy."  
  
A smirk played across Aoshi's face as Sano grumbled angrily.  
  
"Lover boy? Aoshi, surely you don't mean SANO!," Megumi asked.  
  
"No, I do Miss Megumi."  
  
"Sanosuke? Rooster head? A...lover boy? For ME? If I'm supposed to feel flattered, I'm not!"  
  
"Well, you should be, considering you like him back."  
  
Megumi blushed intensely and pointed to Sano.  
  
"That...that...moron!?!? Me?! With him?! HO HO HO I THINK YOU'RE WRONG AOSHI!"  
  
"I think I am quite right. Quite right indeed...lover girl."  
  
Kenshin twitched. Sano twitched. They all twitched. Megumi sarcastically added.  
  
"Hey lets join the weasel girl. All worship Lord Aoshi."  
  
"She's not a weasel girl for the last time!"  
  
"Is too!," Sano and Megumi yelled in unison.  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
Aoshi looked to Kenshin desperately, but Kenshin backed away.  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Oh so the legendary heart of ice is being melted by none other than the hyper wrath of weasel girl? Misao? Gee Aoshi, you learn something knew everyday don't you?"  
  
"I DON'T LOVE MISAO OK!!! SHE'S A FRIEND!!!"  
  
"Relationships have to start somewhere," Sano added. Aoshi gave him a firm glare.  
  
"But of course...a friendship doesn't mean anything...right fox?"  
  
Megumi however did not give in, even after she received menacing glares from Aoshi.  
  
"Aoshi, there's no need to hide it. Now we all know your little secret. I'll just be running off to tell Misao now..."  
  
"NO!!!" Aoshi yelled. He literally got on his knees, and held Megumi's hands.  
  
"I know I've just lost whatever dignity I had left...but please don't tell her! Please! I beg of you Sano, Kenshin, Megumi! Please!"  
  
In the background, Sano cracked up laughing. He clutched his stomach in pain from laughing so hard. In fact, tears were coming out of his eyes. Megumi smiled.  
  
"OK Aoshi. Get up off the floor now. Any longer and I think rooster head will die of laughter."  
  
Sano stopped laughing and snuck behind Megumi, then wrapped his hands around her waist.  
  
"Gee fox, I didn't think you would care."  
  
Megumi jolted at his touch. His breath so close to hers. A tingling sensation ran down her spine.  
  
Kenshin coughed loudly and Sano released his grip from Megumi.  
  
Aoshi whispered to Kenshin, "to be continued." 

END OF CHAPTER 4.

A/N: Likeh? Reviews wanted! Needed! Loved! =D On to the next part...


	5. Lubber, not Lover

DISCLAIMER: Geez! For the 5th time, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin! Anyway, this was not made for money. This was made to cheer-up people, and nothing more! :o

A/N: Yay! Chapter 5! Hope you enjoy it! And yes, I'm getting absolutely NOWHERE in plot development. You'll see why later . And don't look ahead!

I respond to all comments in person...by e-mail...so there's really no need to comment here! =D

Chapter 5: Lubber, Not Lover.

Kenshin grinned, nodding as well. Then out loud, Aoshi stated,

"Guess Rooster-head got a little caught up in his emotions, didn't he?"

"DID NOT! That was just...a..." At a loss for words, he whacked Aoshi on the head.

--; "Only girls whack."

"You callin' me a girl?!"

"What if I am?"

"I'M NOT ONE DAMN IT!" Fuming (or at least pretending he was), Sano went and stood next to Kenshin.

"You're the only buddy I have now. The rest of them are evil."

"I see..." Oo;

Aoshi snickered and got off his knees.

"Well at least _I _hold back on whatever emotions I may have. You dog you."

Aoshi ruffled Sano's hair in a way unlike himself. Sano's eyes swirled.

Megumi snickered as well.

"So, rooster-head finally cracked, eh? For moi? How sweet."

Sanosuke grimaced, holding back a saucy grin with much effort.

"Funny. I thought it was the _other_ way around..."

Megumi coughed up a storm because she was taken by surprise so much.

"Ho ho ho ho! In your dreams rooster-head!"

"Fox, you know you want me..."

O.O''' "Excuse me?"

"Yep, that's right. You're just too shy to admit it!"

Had Sanosuke finally found out Megumi's true feelings? O.O? No, she had to play it cool.

"Why in the _world_ would I trade in such a sweet, loveable red-head like Ken-san (Kenshin blushed, Aoshi rolled his eyes, and Sano gritted his teeth silently.)

"...For a street-fighting, ugly gambler?"

V.V' "Two out of three, ok. But ugly?!?!?! I feel offended."

"Ok," Megumi admitted, not reluctantly, "So I exaggerated a bit. You're not _that_ bad looking." But she added quickly, "Not that you're good-looking like Ken-san is..." Fox ears popped up.

"Oh come on." Kenshin stated. "Lets go...and sessha is not good-looking, that he is not."

"You're too modest Kenshin!" Megumi purred and walked over to him, playing with his fiery red hair. Sano stared jealously, as Kenshin flinched away.

"You know I'd rather you not...DO THAT MISS MEGUMI!!!"

Megumi, taken by surprise by the yell, backed up into Sano. She blushed and quickly got off of him, resuming her position next to Kenshin, but keeping her hands to herself. Sano smiled to himself, walking along at a moderate pace. Aoshi merely looked on, walking behind the others.

Sano looked back at the others a few minutes later.

"Everyone OK?"

"I didn't think you cared Sano." Aoshi remarked. "But with Megumi here, I guess you're concern for her safety outgrows your bull-shit head. How sweet."

Sano groaned heavily. "Not that again Weasel-lover."

Kenshin couldn't help but grin. "Fox-lover."

Sano sighed. "Not you too? Raccoon-lubber."

"Well," Aoshi stated, "Fox-lover _AND_ Raccoon-lubber." Moments later. "Lubber?"

Sano grinned. "Yes, lubber."

Megumi watched all the animal remarks fly past the three men.

"RACCOON- LUBBER!"

"FOX-LUBBER!"

"WEASEL-LUBBER!"

"FOX-LUBBER!"

"RACCOON-LUBBER!"

"WEASEL-LUBBER!"

"NOW JUST HOLD IT THERE!!!" Megumi screamed at the top of her lungs. Silence.

"That's better! Now, I have two things to tell you gentlemen...and the ugly gambler."

Sano rolled his eyes and let Megumi continue.

"One, I AM NOT A FOX! Two, Kenshin isn't a Raccoon-lover..."

Kenshin smiled in gratitude.

"He's _my_ lover." Fox-ears pop up.

Sano snickered. "Yeah, like that'll ever happen."

"Shut up Sanosuke Sagara."

"Make me Megumi Takani."

"Why should I Sanosuke Sagara?"

"Because I said so Megumi Takani."

Aoshi and Kenshin: =.=

"Well who said you were the boss of me Sanosuke Sagara?"

"No one did Megumi Takani."

"Then why are you bossing me around Sanosuke Sagara?"

"...I don't know Megumi Takani."

"That's better Sanosuke Sagara. I will pray for you, that I will."

"I hate you Megumi Takani."

"I'll make sure to return the favor Sanosuke."

"How kind." Sano said sarcastically.

"Aren't I a doll?" Megumi purred.

"Perfect Ice Queen."

A/N: Yes, rather short, but still good and noble :o PLEASE REVIEW!!! FOR THE SAKE OF HUMANITY! And my happiness!!! Please review!


	6. Stalker?

DISCLAIMER: For the...6th time already I believe. XE I DON'T OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN! But Sano ish mine.

Sano: --'

Meh: :yanks him home by the ear:

Sano: --'

Chapter 6: Stalker?

Aoshi coughed loudly.

"Can we _please_ go on? I'm sick of watching you two flirt."

--' "Alright weasel-lubber, lets go." Sano grinned.

The gang walked pushed onward. Walking into the forest and off the town trail, Sano took a deep breath of the crisp air. Aoshi walked faster, meeting up with Sanosuke.

"Do you have _any_ idea where you're even going?!" Aoshi whispered harshly.

"Hell no! I was supposed to find that out on my _own_...but then you had to tag along and bring Kenshin and Fox..." 

"Well that's _great_ isn't it Fox-lubber! We have no idea where we're going!"

"If you're so afraid then just go back home damn it! I'm going!"

Kenshin, quite worried over Sano's red face and Aoshi's cold glares, left Megumi's side to run off to catch up with them.

"Is something wrong?"

Aoshi glared at Kenshin. "YES something is wrong! Fox-lubber has no damn _clue_ where he's going, that's whats wrong!!!"

"Is this true Sanosuke?"

Sano sighed heavily. "I was going to find out where I was going by myself."

Aoshi leaned against a tree and glared at them both in silence.

Kenshin sighed. "So we are on a wild goose chase, that we are."

Sano blinked. "We're not chasing geese, we're chasing murderers."

Aoshi rolled his eyes. "It's a figure of expression genius."

Sano grunted. Kenshin muttered a silent "Oro".

"Lets go home Sanosuke..." Megumi whispered, a few minutes later. She could see Sano's longing to kill Sozou's murderers. It just wasn't going to happen, though.

Sano looked down, and kicked the damned ground. It didn't help much against Megumi's quiet persisting.

"Fine. Lets go." He replied sorrowfully. Then, a few moments later, a saucy grin spread across his face.

"Lets? Home? You mean...you want me to go _home_ with you? To your house? Us?"

Megumi: O.O' "You better not follow me home Sanosuke Sagara."

"What if I do?"

"I'll report you as a stalker."

"What if I _am_ a stalker?"

"Then that would be....weird."

Kenshin oroed in the background, and Aoshi muttered "Fox lubber" under his breath, enjoying Megumi and Sano's little bickering very much.

"Well FINE Fox, I _won't_ follow you home. But you knowwwwwww you want me to come with you."

"I DO NOT! BAKA ROOSTER HEAD!"

"That again?!?!?! FOX!"

"ROOSTER HEAD!"

(Both yelling at the top of their lungs, Sanosuke naturally much louder than Megumi.)

"FOX!"

"ROOSTER!"

"FOX!"

"Lubber." Aoshi interrupted. "Fox _lubber_. And rooster head...lubber." o.o'

Sanosuke coughed intentionally. "Fox lubber, yeah, right."

"Rooster-head lubber? Please." Megumi replied icily.

Kenshin just smiled and started walking home. Sano followed him, shoulders slumped. Megumi, instead of standing next to Kenshin, stood next to Sanosuke, sneaking glances at him every so often. Aoshi watched all this from a relative distance behind everyone else.

About half an hour later, they reached Aoshi's home. They were all invited in for a cup of tea (which Sano grimaced at), then left Aoshi to meditate.

Next came the Kamiya Dojo, where Kenshin bid his good-byes to Megumi and Sano.

Then came :gasp: Megumi's home. A considerably large apartment, very neat and organized. (Forgive me, but I don't think we ever see Megumi's home in the show...if we do, please tell me what it looks like!)

Sano started fidgeting with his clothing. Megumi got out the keys from her pocket and opened the door. Each stood at the door, looking at each other awkwardly, neither sure what to do next. He didn't want to make a move...she didn't either. So it was left there. Sano said good-bye, and Megumi closed the door to his heart. Who knows if it would ever be open again?

End of Part 6.

A/N: AHAHHAAH Cliff-hanger! P Now I really have to start writing again...I finished the parts I had already done! Quick poll: Should I...

A) Make a quick ending in the next chapter.

B) Make it longer x)

C) Eat some cheese!

D) Other (Please tell me in your comment...if you make one!)

Thanks, and until the next chapter! Oh, and thank you to all my reviews. As of today, I have reached 9 reviews, and am VERY happy. Happy writer! Oh yeah!


	7. Mysterious Plans to Conquest Her Heart

Chapter 7 

Disclaimer: For what is now the 7th time, I only can dream of owning Sanosuke...and Aoshi and Hiko and Megumi and Okina and Yahiko and Kenshin and the Oniwabanshu and the Sekihou Tai and what not...but I can't....-sob- Woe is me.

Sorry a trillion times, I haven't updated in like...what, almost 4 months?! Kill me if you wish, but how can I write more if I'm dead? Please forgive me, I'm now forcing myself to write after a few decent ideas popped into my head this Thanksgiving weekend.

Chapter 7: Mysterious Plans to Conquest her Heart

The next morning, Megumi was the first to wake. Stirring softly out of her sleep, she rubbed her eyes and blinked against the bright sun.  
"Seven already? My...this is later than I usually wake up"

Kenshin awoke not long after, accidentally waking Yahiko and Kaoru by tripping over a crack in the floor. (Were they wooden, the Japanese floors? Do leave it in a comment if you know.)

"Baka!!! You've ridden me of my beauty sleep," Kaoru chastised.

"Much needed beauty sleep, I'll tell ya that much," Yahiko quietly said to himself. Kaoru rolled up her sleeves, and soon enough, he had a large red bump on his forehead.

-------

Sanosuke also stirred out of his sleep, but this was two hours later. Cursing at himself silently, he promised himself to wake up a little earlier tomorrow morning. Or get an alarm clock.  
"Nahhhhh."

Walking out of his apartment, he stuffed his hands into his pockets, but not before taking out a fishbone from Kami knows how long and promptly placing it in his mouth. Chewing on it absentmindedly, he walked down to the Kamiya Dojo, the sun shining brightly on the symbol "Aku".

"Oi. Hey Kenshin..."

"Yes Sano?"  
"I gotta favor to ask ya."  
"What would that be?"  
(whisper whisper whisper)  
"I'll see what I can do, Sano. But remember this...you are truly hopeless, and I mean this in the best way possible. But its nice of you to do something like this for Megumi, that it is."  
"Knew I could count on you Kenshin!" Holding his small friend in a quick embrace, Sanosuke ran off to tell Yahiko his "brilliant" plan.

-------

"You want me to WHAT!?!?!?"

"Oh come on Yahiko, think of all the times I've done something for you!"

"Name one"  
Sano made a face as if thinking very hard of a memory of a time he had done something -useful- for Yahiko.  
"Well...think of all the things I could do for you"  
"Name one."  
Clearly aggrivated, Sano cracked his knuckles and stared menacingly at the ten-year old.  
"Think of all the things I could do to you!"  
"You try! I'm not afraid of you!" Yahiko stared right back at his deep brown eyes.

Sighing lightly, Sanosuke turned around, waved his arm at Yahiko, and groaned.  
"Kaooorrruuu....can you help meeeeee?"  
Finding some pity in him, Yahiko sighed, walking towards the saddened rooster.  
"Alright, if you're that desperate, I s'pose I'll help you. But just this once!"

Ruffling his head lightly, Sano grinned and ran off to start his "brilliant plan".

Megumi, now at the clinic, rubbed her forehead gently with her middle and index fingers. She had attended to five patients in that hectic morning. Two were children which had cried the whole way through the examination, one adult needed a complex operation, which Gensai helped her with, and the other two were adolescents whom needed to be diagnosed and treated accordingly. Untying her dark hair from her ponytail, she let it fall and drape over her shoulders. Sighing lightly, she silently wished she could get a break from all of this. Little did she know.  
(Fear the foreshadowing.)

--------

"Where did the day go? Yahiko-chan..."  
"Not a kid!"  
"Excuse me, Yahiko-kun, and I have been so busy helping Sanosuke all day. Where do you think he is now, Yahiko?"  
"Probably finishing up. I bet he'll screw it all up with the fox, though! Leave it to baka to mess it all up on one night."  
"Ah, you musn't be so hard on him. He's really been working hard all day, give him a break Yahiko-chan."  
"NOT A FREAKIN' KID!!!!"

"Oh yes you are, Yahiko-chan," A cold voice responded. Who could it be, other than...  
"Aoshi-san. What are you doing here?" Kenshin asked.  
"Shinomori's probably here to see Sano screw up, like I am!" Yahiko snickered silently, eyeing Aoshi as if that was his true reason for being here.  
"Sanosuke...screw up? In what, may I ask?"  
"Maa maa, Sano has put a little something for Megumi to enjoy when she returns, that he has!"

Aoshi felt a sickening pang of jealousy.  
_Sanosuke has Megumi...Kenshin has Kaoru...who does that leave me with?  
_A high-pitched voice and hyper little girl soon came to mind, and Aoshi's nose wrinkled with semi-disgust.  
_Oh yes, Makimachi. Great. Aren't I a lucky one?_

All of a sudden, Sanosuke came in to the dojo, panting heavily.  
"IS EVERYONE READY!?!?!? YAHIKO WHY HAVEN'T YOU GONE YET!? SHINOMORI WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
"Calm down Sano, everything is fine. Yahiko is staying a few moments longer as to give you more time to prepare and look your best for Megumi, that he is."  
"Look my best!? Holy...I hadn't even thought of that! Ugh this better not take long, Yahiko you can go ahead, I'll be here...waiting...impatiently...for you and Megumi...oh Kami-sama I'm going to collapse..."

Rushing into to the dojo's bathroom, Sano combed through his hair with his hand, and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. Taking a deep breath, he gulped and raced out to make sure everything was perfect for "his foxy lady".

_My foxy lady? Since when is she mine?_

_-------_

"Megumi...Megumi...MEGUMI WHERE ARE YOU!?" Yahiko, now at the clinic, started going into the rooms looking for her.

"Eh, Yahiko?"

"Gensai-sensei! Do you know where Megumi is?"  
"Yes, she's right over...there she is! Megumi, Yahiko wants to have a word with you."

Walking into a well-lighted room with lilac incense burning in the corner, Yahiko sat across from Megumi.  
"You have to come to the dojo."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You just...do! I can't tell you more, I promised San-"  
Catching himself, Yahiko corrected the sentence.  
"I promised them you'd be there and I can't tell you what for. So just come!"  
"I'm working Yahiko! I can't just leave the clinic!" Yahiko's eyes clouded briefly, as he sighed and bit his lip.  
"It's almost time for you to go anyway. I'll ask Gensai-sensei if you can come, and I promise you won't regret this. Just...give him a chance."

--------

"AOSHI GET LOST! I can't have you here watching me and the fox, it'll make me all nervous"  
"Oh calm down, I'm leaving I'm leaving." _I'm leaving my **ass**! To hell with it, there's no way I'm going to miss this..._

A/N: And don't you miss it either!!! Oh Kami, that was corny. Anywho, fear the foreshadowing. Just fear it! Please comment, I'd love to hear from you, and thank-you for waiting so long for my horrible update.


End file.
